Animal encroachment in designated areas, such as airports, provides hazards both to humans and animals. The hazard is acute near airports and near test and training ranges where aircraft operate at low altitude and high speed. Other animals than birds also can encroach upon airports, such as mammals, which can lead to further hazards.
Designated areas other than airports also can be subject to animal encroachment. Frequently-traveled designated areas with large outdoor expanses, such as amusement parks, golf courses, and office campuses, may be particularly susceptible to unexpected animal encroachments. Such unexpected animal encroachments can lead to harm to people, animals, and property.